


Hand in Hand

by tinytobio



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 21:05:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6582412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinytobio/pseuds/tinytobio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Kageyama had to choose the one thing he liked about Yamaguchi the most, he might be inclined to say his hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hand in Hand

If Kageyama had to choose the one thing he liked about Yamaguchi the most, he might be inclined to say his hands. Of course Yamaguchi possesses many great qualities from his sense of humour to his almond eyes to his adorable preference for soft french fries, but his hands fascinate Kageyama the most.

 

Beginnings of callouses are dotted across both his palms and all his fingers, not yet noticeable by sight alone but with time they may become more prominent. Whether due to countless practice serves or from the pen used during his studies, Kageyama enjoys running his fingers over them as they symbolise the countless hours he pours into achieving his aspirations. They remind him of the times he's seen the fire of determination light up Yamaguchi's eyes, despite the hardships and the seemingly endless number of challenges ahead of them. In turn this brings to mind the times he's witnessed him overcoming such obstacles, like the satisfied stretch after finishing a lengthy piece of homework or the exuberant cheer due to a successful play in a match. His resolve to succeed that appears in his eyes which set off others' and his own need to improve is one of the things that Kageyama admires most about Yamaguchi.

 

Despite the smatterings of slightly rough skin, Yamaguchi's hands are still very soft; the backs of his hands in particular. Kageyama likes to think that it represents the gentleness that Yamaguchi possesses. The setter's first impression of him wasn't great to say the least, thinking that he was just as bad as a certain sneering blond. However, over time it was revealed that Yamaguchi was much more compassionate than his companion. Kageyama first experienced this when Yamaguchi approached him with a bottle of water after practice, concern lacing his face.

"You have to remember to stay hydrated, Kageyama. You keep forgetting to drink some water throughout practice," Yamaguchi admonished. The boy was surprised but tentatively accepted the bottle anyway, muttering a short apology and a thanks. A small relieved grin slipped onto Yamaguchi's face before he turned to leave. Although brief, that smile seemed to envelop Kageyama in a bubble of warmth, permeating his mind and rendering him unable to think about anything but what just happened; not that Kageyama minded that much. Though figuring out the reason for the skip of a heartbeat at the time did perplex him for a short while.

 

Kageyama also appreciates the heat of Yamaguchi's hand while held within his own. Even though they eventually have to let go because of the overwhelming clamminess of their hands, he continually searches out for that comfort whenever he can, whether under a table they're sharing, walking home after an arduous practice session or during a bus ride to an important game. He wonders how he managed to become attached to such a thing, but then he realises how much more relaxed he is when they hold hands, the tension seeping out of his muscles instantly. Yamaguchi's general presence is soothing but the physical touch, the intimacy of joining hands, enhances the sensation. However, it wasn't always that way - at the start, both were flustered by the mere brush of their fingers, not yet used to the touch of the other. They think back fondly to those times, laughing at the contrast to their current position, cuddling in a blanket, fingers laced together.

 

Yamaguchi has lots of great qualities, but his hands that encompass many of them and the potential to achieve even greater things are possibly one of Kageyama's favourites.

**Author's Note:**

> idk what I'm doing tbh but I hope you enjoyed it anyway


End file.
